Mysterious House
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: There's this gray house that lives down the corner; I wonder what's in there. Why is it there? Nobody lives there. Join Roxas as he puts his friends in danger.


_I always think about that gray house that's down the corner from where I live. It's strange, but I every morning and night I hear the front door being open, but nobody has lived there since I was a kid. Maybe L and I will check it out after school._

"Hey Roxas!" My friend Axel shouted down the hall, making everyone stop what they're doing to watch him. He waved his hands in the air as he approached me with excitement.

"What's up?"I never seen Axel this excited before.

"Did you meet the new girl?" He asked still wearing that big grin.

I shifted my weight. "Nope, haven't seen her." We haven't gotten any new students in awhile. This school is popular. He always get like five new students at a time.

His smile faded away as if I upset him. "You'll like her, she's really nice."

I nodded and looked down at my watch. The bell is going to ring soon, time to get to my second period, English. "I'll see you at lunch." I turned on my heel and walked down the hall. As I stepped into the classroom the bell had rung. I sat in my usual spot, by the window. I set my black bag down, and I got out my black notebook and a pencil.

My eyes glared up at the students to see if there's a new face. I didn't see her, maybe she has classes with Axel. Mrs. Tifa was passing papers to us. As she was finished she faced the front of the class. The students looked at her as she talked. "You're going to write an essay on something you discovered. If you look at your paper, there's an example. When I read, you're going to follow along."

She always reads her examples to us. We can read them to ourselves, we're not five. I think she does it because it helps us learn better and to remember. The students took their gaze off Mrs. Tifa and looked down at their paper, laid on their desk.

"When I was a kid; I was playing outside with my brother. When I tripped and fell, I noticed an 'X' mark in the dirt. I called my brother over. He looked at it and he got a shuffle from the garage. He dug and a small box appeared. I picked up the box and I opened it. Inside was a letter. It was from World War ll. Now you can write your own discovery."

I wish she could continue the story, it was getting interesting. "You have fifteen minutes to write down ideas."

I opened my notebook to a fresh page and I picked up my pencil. I never discovered anything, except the Keyblade. That isn't interesting. Maybe I could write about that grey house. I'll check it out after school with Axel.

* * *

The bell had rung. Finally, it's lunch time! I left the school, holding a tray of food. Today is pizza day. Axel and I always eat out in my car. I walked over to my car; Axel and a girl I never seen before was standing by my car, eating their pizza.

My car is a used beat up car. I got it for free; Vanitas gave it to me. He was getting a new car. He did get in a car accident with this car; he didn't bother fixing the dents in the car. He didn't take care of his first one; hopefully he takes better care of his second car.

"Roxas, this is Namine."

I looked at her; she had blonde hair, and she had bangs that hung down on her eyes, and beautiful blue eyes. She's so adorable. "I'm Roxas."

"Axel, told me about you." I'm not sure if that's a good thing. I dug my key out of my pocket; I hit a button to unlock my car. As it clicked we all pilled in. Axel sat in the passenger's side and Namine sat in the back. We all ate our pizza.

"Nmine and I have the same classes together," my friend said.

I nodded. "There's a gray house I want to check out after school." I suddenly remembered that I was going to have my friend join me to check out that house.

"What's so great about a gray house?" Namine asked.

"I hear the front door being opened, even though nobody has lived there since I was a kid."

"Creepy. Maybe someone does live there," Axel said.

"I never seen anyone leave the house."

"Maybe it's haunted," Namine said as he took a bite of her pizza.

I never thought of that, maybe Namine's right. "After school, we're checking out that house." Plus I need something to write about on my essay.

* * *

The science room is silent today. I was expecting to do a lab, but instead we're taking notes. Which the class dreads. Science is my favorite subject; I'm a hands on kinda guy. I guess there's a test coming up soon. I glared at my watch. It said 2:15. Class is almost over! I can't wait to check out that gray house. Today was a boring day; I didn't get to do anything fun, and I was really hoping for a lab. Oh well, what can you do?

"The test is next Thursday," said Mr. Setzer said as he got finished writing his sentence on the board. The class groaned. We copped what he wrote and we put our things away and the bell had rung. I sent Axel a text to meet at my car and have Namine come too.

* * *

As I walked over to my car; my two friends were waiting for me. I unlocked the car and we all got in and sat in our spots. "Namine, is your parents okay with me taking you?"I asked. I wanted to make sure; I didn't want to get in trouble for taking her without asking her parents.

She nodded and gave me a smile. Her smile took my breath away. That's what made her beautiful, was her smile. I put my keys in the ignition and we drove off.


End file.
